A Proposal to Remember
by kimbee73
Summary: Amy reflects on the night Sheldon proposed.


**A/N: So in honor of Sheldon and Amy's 6th anniversary tomorrow, I decided to write a fluffy piece of Shamy goodness.**

 **I don't own these characters.**

As she looked at the ring on her finger, Amy thought back to the night Sheldon had given it to her. According to him, nothing had gone as planned but she didn't mind. He still asked the question she had been waiting for since his Meemaw's visit. She was gazing dreamily out the window thinking about it when Penny came over to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Penny asked her.

"The night Sheldon proposed." Amy answered.

"I must say for him, it was pretty romantic." Penny told her.

"Don't tell him that. He still thinks it was an unmitigated disaster." Amy replied.

"After the way he acted that night, it is lucky he was able to ask you at all. You could have left pissed off again."

"No not after our fifth anniversary. I needed to hear him out not jump to conclusions and it worked out perfectly. He was livid Raj had decided to propose to Emily the previous night and I needed to know why." Amy told her.

"When Emily came in that night showing off her ring, after the initial shock, I saw Sheldon. He looked as if he was going to kill Raj." Penny laughed.

"It was a shame what happened after though." Amy said.

"Not really. Raj deserved what he got that night to be honest. He had been stringing both those girls around for months." Penny said.

"True but Sheldon shouldn't have said what he did." Amy replied.

"I thought it was justified." Penny said. "What you may not know is Sheldon had planned the entire proposal with Raj. He was supposed to be a big part of it."

"I knew he was going to be involved but never to what extent." Amy told her.

"Well Sheldon wanted to play a game of Never Have I Ever with us that night and Raj was supposed to say something along the lines of how he had never asked a girl to marry him. Sheldon was going to get down on one knee ask you then drink." Penny explained.

"Oh wow. Sheldon planned that? That is very romantic. Although now that I think about it, the roof proposal was much more romantic." Amy said, thinking back to that night.

May 24, 2016:

Sheldon and Amy were sitting in their normal spots on the couch in apartment 4A. Sheldon had his arm around Amy as they watched a television show. It was their anniversary and they were waiting for their friends to arrive for a celebratory dinner. Sheldon had taken Amy out over the previous weekend for a romantic dinner but Amy had insisted they celebrate with their friends since two of them had been responsible for them getting together. Sheldon could not have agreed more. He was going to propose at the dinner but then came up with an even better plan that involved his friends, more importantly Raj.

Leonard came in from across the hall and announced that Penny was stuck in traffic and was running a bit late. She expected to be about another half an hour. Sheldon was annoyed but as traffic was not in his or Penny's control, he could not be angry with her. Howard and Bernadette arrived on time, her pregnancy in the early stages of showing.

"Where's Raj?" Sheldon asked them as they sat down. He usually rode with them when the group got together.

"He's picking up Claire." Bernadette told him.

"No Emily." Howard corrected.

"Oh yeah, right." Bernadette said. "Anyway I don't care. I can't keep up with his love life right now."

"So he is seeing Claire again?" Amy asked. "I thought she dumped him the night of the wine tasting." She recalled Claire leaving with Zach that night.

"Well it seems she called him and explained that while she was upset he hadn't told her, she understood they were just casual and she really wasn't looking to settle down anyway. So he went back to her." Howard told them all.

"So does Emily know about Claire?" Amy asked.

"No!" Both Bernadette and Howard said at once.

"Oh that isn't good." Amy said. "We need to be extra careful what we say tonight. I don't want another situation like at the wine tasting." Everyone agreed with her.

Penny arrived next. She found a shortcut that got her around the accident scene faster than expected.

"Sorry guys. There was an accident on the highway. Luckily I found the shortcut I did. The detour apparently is taking people hours." Penny said.

"Well at least you have a valid excuse for your tardiness." Sheldon told her. "Unlike Raj."

"He probably forgot which girlfriend to pick up." Leonard laughed. The rest of the group laughed with him, except for Sheldon, who was annoyed since this night was going to be very special and Raj was playing a big part in that.

"I don't see what is so amusing. Raj being late is ruining this evening." Sheldon stated. He had told no one else of his plans for fear they may spill the beans to Amy.

"Oh come on Sheldon, the night is not ruined. How about I pour us some wine and we toast your anniversary?" Penny said. "I got sparkling cider for you, Bernadette."

"Thank you." Bernadette said.

"Fine." Sheldon said reluctantly, taking his glass of wine. Just as they were about to toast, the door opened and Raj and Emily busted through the door.

"It's about time." Sheldon said. "Do you have any idea how late…" But he was cut off by Emily.

"We're engaged!" Emily screamed, holding up her hand to show everyone the ring.

"What?!" Bernadette, Amy and Penny all screamed at once. They were shocked at the turn of events.

"We got engaged last night." Emily said again, not quite sure why her friends were so surprised. They had been dating for two years. She didn't know why they weren't happy for her.

"Sheldon looked at Raj furiously. This had completely ruined his plans for the night. How could Raj say he had never asked a girl to marry him when Emily was standing in front of them wearing a ring? He was so angry he didn't even think before the words came out of his mouth.

"Did you buy one of those for Claire too?" Sheldon asked, indicating the diamond on Emily's finger. The entire room fell silent. Emily turned and looked at Raj who was standing stark still. His face was a ghostly white.

"Who is Claire?" Emily asked, the inflection in her voice remaining calm. Maybe Sheldon was jealous that Raj had asked her before he could ask Amy. Raj just stared at her mutely. "Raj?" She questioned, getting angrier the longer he stayed quiet. "Who is Claire?!" She screamed the question this time.

Sheldon looked at Raj and realized he was not going to answer. "Oh I can answer that for you." He said calmly. "Claire is the other girl he has been seeing since the night you two reconciled."

"What!?" Emily screamed. "Raj is this true?" She had been fooled.

"Sheldon!" Amy yelled at him. "I think we need to take a walk."

"Why?" Sheldon asked confused. "I simply answered a question that Raj was too afraid answer."

"Come on let's take a walk so I can calmly tell you what you did wrong." Amy said sweetly.

Sheldon followed Amy out the door even though he felt he had done nothing wrong. As soon as they closed the door, they heard Emily screaming even more at Raj. He must have answered the question about Claire since Emily was screaming something about how she couldn't believe it was true.

"He deserves that." Sheldon said to Amy.

"Probably but it should not have come from you. Come on let's go up to the roof." Amy said.

"Well he ruined our anniversary." Sheldon said.

"No he didn't. We are still together. We aren't breaking up like last year. Yes, Raj did something stupid and we all know that but you didn't have the right to tell Emily about Claire."

"Well he never would have. He probably would have kept her on as another lover after they were married." Sheldon pointed out. "It is better that Emily find out what kind of man Raj is now. And he did ruin our anniversary. I had all the details mapped out."

"Details for what? We were going to have dinner and probably watch a movie like we always do. What details did you have to map out?"

"I wanted to play a game tonight instead of a movie. Raj knew that and he purposely ruined it by asking Emily to marry him."

"How can asking someone to marry you ruin a game?" Amy asked, confused by Sheldon's demeanor.

"It can, trust me." He said.

"Tell me how." Amy told him. "I find it hard to believe that an engagement can ruin a game."

"Well when the participant did something he never had before." Sheldon pointed out.

"What game did you want to play?" Amy asked.

"I wanted to play that game we played at the cabin, never have I ever." He told her.

"And Raj ruined it?" Amy asked again.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he was supposed to say never have I ever asked a girl to marry me!" Sheldon said.

"Well you could have said that. It wasn't ruined." Amy said.

"No I was going to have to drink." Sheldon said matter of factly.

"Who have you asked to marry you?" Amy questioned.

"Well I was going to get down on one knee, like this." Sheldon said, getting down on his knee. He was not happy as the roof was much more likely to contain germs than his living room floor. "I was going to say 'Amy Farrah Fowler would you do me the honor of marrying me?' and then I was going to drink while you answered." He finished, holding the ring out to her.

"So are you asking me now?" She asked stunned.

"Well it isn't what I wanted but yes. Amy, will you marry me?" He asked again.

"Yes." Amy answered, tears filling her eyes. He put the ring on her finger and then kissed her.

"Should we go down and tell the others?" Sheldon asked.

"Maybe we should wait a little while." Amy told him.

"I believe you may be right." Sheldon said. He pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you. Please know there is no one else but you."

"Of course I know that. You are not Raj." Amy said. "And there is no one else but you for me as well. I love you too."

They stayed on the roof for about thirty more minutes. They slowly made their way down to the apartment. Once inside, they saw Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette sitting around an inconsolable Raj. They looked up and Amy spoke first.

"Before you say anything Rajesh, I think Sheldon has something he wants to say." Amy told him.

"No I don't." Sheldon said to her. They had discussed him apologizing but Sheldon never agreed to actually do it. He decided he had nothing to be sorry for. "I am not going to apologize for telling the truth."

"Sheldon!" Penny yelled. "You just ruined your friend's life with what you said."

"No he didn't." Raj said. "I did it to myself. I never should have asked Emily to marry me. It was like last year all over again. I was going to break up with her and I chickened out. I was afraid if I broke up with her, then Claire would dump me too. I don't want to be alone. So instead of doing the right thing I did the stupid thing. The ring was meant for Claire as a promise. We have been getting closer and I told her that I was ready to be exclusive. She agreed so I knew I had to end it with Emily. I panicked when I saw her get ready to cry as I was telling her it wasn't working out."

"Kind of like me and Stephanie years ago." Leonard commented. This earned a glare from his wife. "Sorry just saying." He said.

"Yes well anyway. Thank you Sheldon. It may not have been the way I wanted it to end but I can safely say that it is over with Emily. I am going to lose her number and never again accept a call from her."

"Good for you. Now what are you going to do with the ring?" Penny asked.

"Return it and take things slow with Claire. I don't want to make the same mistakes I did with Emily." Raj answered.

"Good." Penny said. "So what took you so long to come back from your walk?" Penny asked, turning towards Amy and Sheldon.

"Yeah there is no way you had Sheldon walking for forty five minutes." Howard said to them. "Did you two have a quickie somewhere?"

"Howard could you be any more crude?" Sheldon asked, seeing Amy blush the same color as his shirt.

"Just asking." Howard said.

"Oh my God!" Raj exclaimed, just as Sheldon was about to announce the news to the group.

"What?" Penny asked.

"I ruined everything!" Raj screamed. "I am so sorry Sheldon. I completely forgot the plan."

"What plan?" Penny asked.

"Well Raj and I had a plan for me to ask Amy a very important question." Sheldon started. "But it turns out, the roof can also be very romantic."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Bernadette asked.

"We're engaged!" Amy screamed, just like Emily had done earlier in the night.

Present Day:

"Amy!" Penny called again. Amy was lost in thought as she recalled the events of five months prior.

Amy looked up startled. "What?" She asked.

"Are you ready?" Penny asked.

"I've been ready for four years." Amy said dreamily. When Sheldon had asked her what day she wanted to get married there was no doubt in her mind she wanted an October wedding. She had told the girls' years prior that she absolutely saw her and Sheldon getting married not just someday but exactly four years from the time they were opening those presents. That was in October of 2012. Now as she stood at the back of the church Sheldon and her mother had insisted they get married in, looking at all her friends and family smiling at her, she realized she never doubted that this day would come.

 **Okay I know I was a bit mean to Raj but he had it coming...**

 **If you liked it let me know in a review.**


End file.
